Show Me Love
by KagomeGirl012591
Summary: An Inu/Kag fic InuYasha & Kagome are 2 modern teens that live in a world that accepts youkai hanyou and humans alike but doesnt accept romantic relationships between the species although sometimes youkai & hanyou are accepted But never human and hanyou b
1. How Soon Is Now?

Show Me Love  
  
A Songfic by: Kagomegirl012591@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: Sorry everyone, I have writers block on everything...not just my InuYasha stuff but EVERYTHING. I am going to go through some CDs and pick out some songs, cuz I need practice on my songfic stuff. I don't know if I should tie them all into one story or just a bunch of one-shots, cuz one shots tend to bug me....I don't know why.... Anyway enough of my rant. This will probably be more than one chapter...but I don't know, just depends....  
  
Disclaimer: I did alter some of the song lyrics, and if you thought that I owned t.A.T.u you need mental help (me own two lesbians ?? ....ooookkk) same goes if you thought I owned InuYasha.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Introduction:  
  
InuYasha and Kagome are two teenagers in a (modern) world that accepts humans, youkai, and they tolerate hanyou, but they disapprove of relationships between humans and hanyou or youkai. They don't however disapprove of friendships, but esspecially in friendships where it is a male and a female partner, the line is thin and InuYasha and Kagome are on the brink.  
  
(A/N: This is rated for possible "citrussy" stuff later. And don't worry if it gets all NC-17y I will post it elsewhere. In that case email me for it... or just email me for no reason... )  
  
(A/N: Oh, and as in most of my fics Kagome is a local scale singer.....something makes me think she would be good singer....dont even ask)  
  
InuYasha placed his hand on Kagome's shoulders, "C'mon you can do this, Kagome. You're gonna be fine." She took a deep breath and looked at the stage from behing the dark purple curtains that she was behind, "But...I've never done anything this bug before...." she murmered, looking at InuYasha, "Yash, I'm scared." He stroked her shoulders gently, "You'll do great and I'll be right there, on the front row, you know it." Sango walked up to them at that moment, her electric guitar fastened around her neck with a shoulder strap, "You two better quit that, I know better but someone will think you're a couple, because, Kag, you don't have a boyfriends...so ya know...." Sango said trying to protect her friends. InuYasha and Kagome nodded as he stroked her once more on her arms and let go and said, "Go for it." she nodded ridgidly and took a deep breath. She went into the dressing room, she had fifteen minutes to get ready to go out on the stage of the largest stage in thier area. She gota dark red shirt that looked black if you didn't look closely, that shimmered when you looked at it. She attached a clip-on black rose to the left side of it and put on black jeans and black open-toed heels. She then walked backstage and met Sango as well as a girl named Sakura and a girl named Ayame. A man on the stage said, "Konichiwa and welcome Yami Tenshi!" (A/N: Dark Angel in Japanese...a name my friends and I are thinking about using for our band..yes I am a singer....) Everyone in the 800 capacity theatre clapped. Kagome smiled nervously as her friends started playing their instruments. And she and Sango stepped up to the two microphones. Kagome and Sango made eye contact and took silent deep breaths and Kagome began to sing, Sango being here back up,  
  
"I am the son  
  
I am the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and heir  
  
Of nothing in particular  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way ?  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does...."  
  
As she continued to sing Kagome's eyes caught InuYasha's and she smiled and he watched, somewhat in awe as she slightly moved her body to the rythym. And he knew that the words to that song were always important to his best friend, and now he was realizing why.  
  
"I am the son  
  
I am the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and heir  
  
Of nothing in particular  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way?  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
There's a club if you'd like to go  
  
You could meet somebody  
  
who really loves you  
  
So you go and you stand on your own  
  
And you leave on your own  
  
And you go home and you cry  
  
And you want to die"  
  
At that point Sango began to sing lead to give Kagome's vocal chords a slight rest. All the while Kagome was looking directly into InuYasha's eyes that burned with intensity. Amazing how such amber colored eyes could burn a hole right through you, yet the feeling was pleasing to Kagome. 'What are you thinking?' she mentally scolded herself, 'He may be your friend but he's a hanyou, humans and hanyou just don't mix like that, it only causes destruction.'  
  
"When you say it's gonna happen now  
  
What exactly do you mean?  
  
See I've waited too long  
  
And all my hope is gone  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way?  
  
I am human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does"  
  
The music faded slowly, the electric guitar playing a few moments longer and then all four of the girls bowing slightly and exiting the stage, while hearing thunderous clapping. As the announcer announced the next band InuYasha quietly exited and went around to meet them. When he found Kagome he looked at her smiling and said, "You did it." She nodded happily, "I did it." she looked at all her friends, "We did it." "We couldn't have without you Yash...our lead singer would be in a Mental Ward." Ayame mused. He nodded, "It was nothing." he said. The other girls went to change but Kagome just stood there for a while. Exchanging awkward glances and stares with her best friend. "You looked umm... pre--- nice out there tonight." InuYasha said finally breaking the silence. "Arigato..." Kagome murmered. Without and warning he handed her a dark crimson rose. "Yash, I--" she started. "Here, take it, I got it for you anyway." he said before she could finish. She reluctantly took it, "Arigato." she once again said. The just stared at one another for an awkwards moment until they heard Sakura open the door and Kagome walked into the dressing room to put normal clothes on as she cleared her throat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Ok, so I used How Soon Is Now? Instead of Show Me Love for this chappie but I have an idea... you'll see R&R and drop me an email if you ever think of it. I have the same sn on Aim too. 


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note  
  
I am so sorry that I havent updated any of these stories in so long. I just had more than one screen name, originally for filing purposes but it comfused me more than it helped me there fore I will be copying the text from this account over to my other account, so loo for these stories to be reposted under the pen name Keikourameshi1990@yahoo.com THANKS! 


End file.
